guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maw the Mountain Heart
Comments Skills confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 06:02, 16 March 2006 (CST) ---- Where in Grenth's Footprint? I have been all around it many times, never saw HIM! :) --Karlos 09:46, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) Here is a picture I took showing where Maw was when I capped feast: Maw Map And here is a full screen shot showing the capture: Maw full-screen :Wow.. I have cleared this area no less than 5 times. Never met the guy. Good thing I know where to look now. :) --Karlos 08:44, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) hehe thats me ^__^ tis my last name Skuld‡ 09:11, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) An Evening in Snake Dance: Part One of an Odyssey in Three Parts ... Three map regions are listed for the one boss. Does that mean that there is only a 1:3 chance that the boss will spawn when you enter any one of those three regions? A friend and I cleared out Snake Dance, paying particular attention to the area "below the cliff, just southwest of the entrance to Grenth's Footprint." No Maw no where. By the time we exhausted Snake Dance, we were too burned out to go on to Dreadnaught's Drift, for which the location's description is welcomingly precise. By that time, we wondered how likely it was that Maw would spawn at all. The screenshot appears to be from the 3rd area, Grenth's Footprint, but there's no description of where within the region to locate that mini-map. Please don't misinterpret what I'm saying. I'm grateful for the posters' work yet hope that others can supplement the existing information. Has anyone else had success locating (or being located by!) this boss? Does anyone know how often the boss actually spawns in the various map regions? Please add what you can from your own experience. Thank you! :) --Krissy 00:53, 14 December 2005 (UTC) :The only place I have personally run into him was in Dreadnaught's Drift, but I haven't exactly searched him out. --Rainith 01:09, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::I posted the picture, it was taken in Dreadnaught's Drift. I have met him there everytime I went there (4 times total). But one time I was there with a necro trying to cap Feast of Corruption and he complained that he had come 3 times before and not found him. That is, however, 2nd hand info. Dreadnaught's is the best place to cap him though. You fight several groups, check him out, if he's not there, exit to Snake Dance, come back, and look for him again. --Karlos 03:34, 14 December 2005 (UTC) :::Very nice picture ;) Alea 11:23, 1 July 2007 (CDT) As a random note, I was feeling lazy when I wanted feast, so I went to Beacon's Perch and found a runner. I paid him to run me (and henchmen) backwards from Rankor to Dreadnought's and then leave. I also believe he'll always spawn in Dreadnought's. --Fyren 04:53, 14 December 2005 (UTC) :When I first went to cap Feast, I full cleared Dreadnought's twice, and then err7ed before I could try it a third time. I don't think Maw spawns every time, and I sure know Maw doesn't spawn every time in Grenth's, as I've only seen him that one time I took the above screenshots. I've heard others say he spawns there, but I think it's a rare spawn. Might be easier to cap it in Grenth's than from Dreadnought's, especially as in my experience, Maw doesn't always spawn there either.LordKestrel 01:36, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::Stupid question: were you going right up to the area that he's usually in (by the statue of Dwayna, or, rather, just a bit east of that)? You won't see him until you aggro him, IIRC. While it may be easier to sit on the zone border and reload Grenth's Footprint or Snake Dance until you get him, I found that the chances of Maw actually appearing are quite rare... I checked the aforementioned spawn in Grenth's Footprint a good 20 times before giving up and going for the long hunt instead. I also used the Snake Dance / Grenth's Footprint zone border to rezone Snake Dance about 15 times or so, but perhaps I wasn't checking the right area of Snake Dance. Finally I just decided to hit Dreadnaught's Drift. He was there the first time (though some bad spawns along the way caused me and my henchies to acquire pretty massive DP, which I conveniently got rid of at the statue - and it only cost me ~10k). So, at the very least, I can confirm that it's very hard to get him to spawn in the other locations. 130.58 02:48, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I full cleared Dreadnoughts, got my dp removed at the statue, etc. I haven't been to Grenth's Footprint in a while, I wonder if they removed Maw's spawn from there. Or, it could be you need to enter from the east in order for Maw to spawn. LordKestrel 01:46, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Spearhead Peak is it now? That's new. Does this stupid worm spawn all over the place, or what? Can anyone confirm this? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 01:16, 27 February 2006 (CST) : It seems to me like he can spawn pretty much anywhere in the Southern Shiverpeaks, with the only guaranteed spawn in Dreadnought's. No official confirmation on that of course, but the article could be updated to reflect these observations. LordKestrel 05:27, 2 March 2006 (CST) I was talking to some guy (a runner) in Droks way once upon a time. He was telling a great fish tale about how "on that hill north-northwest of Droks, with all the Tengu and Trolls on it" he was passing by, almost finished with a Droks run, when on that very afore-mentioned spot, a "huge, no, MASSIVE Wurm appeared out of the middle of nowhere! Scared the crap out of me, to say the least!" Every time I wander around that spot I hope, sometimes fear, to meet the massive creature, whom I now believe to be Maw. I love how this one creature can inspire into the folks of Guild Wars like none other. Onis got nothing on Maw. ;) --Macros 19:58, 6 August 2006 (CDT) I can't get the blasted capture in Dreadnought's, because right before that big open area where he hangs out is this huge group of stone summit. It's about as big as two groups, and they work as one group, so it's impossible to pull them. I didn't have any DP going into that area, but was forced to leave empty-handed. Any suggestions? DancingZombies 18:05, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::I just capped it with hench+heros, there was a big group of summit(I'm guessing the one you saw), and a small one, I was able to fight the small one, and just walk right past the big one without even aggroing them. If they're too spread out, you'll likely just have to rezone and try again, and eventually the big group will be so far to the left you can walk right by them. Oh, and having a MM hero makes thinks a lot easier. My team consisted of my ranger(pretty generic barrage/interrupt), Mhenlo, Devona, Thom, Dunham(yes, really), Olias(MM), Zhed(Searing Flames), and Tahlkora(prot). Capped with no problems. DKS01 16:19, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::This isn't too bad with heros and hench from the war camp. DK is correct in that you can get by the summit groups when they are far to the left. The Giants and their knock down can pose problems, utilize clifts and your spell casters to take them out easily. I used arcane echo+SS and took them out very easily.199.17.65.141 01:07, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Referring to the summit group, I ran into them too. I was running my minion master (probably should've switched builds) and had 30% DP by the time I reached Drift. From there, I killed the first few mobs and then died against the summit. I tried again to kill them, no luck. So, at 60% DP, I said screw it and tried something else: Using myself and my henchmen as bait to draw the summit away from the path to Maw. It worked, and I ran past. I didn't know I could remove DP with the statue, because I didn't know it was there, but I was able to kill Maw at 60% DP and cap the skill. -Penumbra You really have to wait some time before he appears. I was where he was supposed to spawn, and I'm running around, looking for him. Then I get pissed and stop. I wait for a bit, and then I check Wiki to make sure I had the right position. I did, so I switched back to GuildWars and he was towering above me, killing me. ^.^ -- Nova -- ( ) 22:12, 3 March 2007 (CST) Fall from wiki grace This guy does not appear when I search for "maw" or "Maw," in addition, he is not findable through "bosses by profession" cause he's not categorized as a necro boss, just a wurm boss. In short, he's falling from wiki grace into oblivion. :) --Karlos 06:01, 16 March 2006 (CST) maw at talus? 62.226.62.86 17:12, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Still indisputably the largest Monster? Doesn't The Leviathan rival Maw in size? Surreality 13:00, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :The leviathen is in cantha. "the game" is referring to tyria imo 83.67.39.175 13:19, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::What about Abaddon? is he larger?? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 08:44, 29 January 2007 (CST) Maw locations.. Please stop adding locations to the list people until you provide a screenshot. For example, the wurms next to the giants are Frost Wurms. I need to see a screenshot that tells me the user did not mistake the frost wurm for Maw. --Karlos 23:59, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Ok, Karlos - I got hit by Maw when I was wandering Mineral Springs. I was looking to pick up an Icy Dragon Sword, and got killed near the cave entrance. The nearest res shrine is right next to where Maw apparently hangs out. I'll get a screen shot next time, since I have no problem getting killed in that area. --Jawn Sno 17:50, 12 December 2006 (CST) Snake dance (from article) — Skuld 17:24, 25 October 2006 (CDT) this is me and my alliance capping Maw in snake dance.We rocked his socks.--Domon Kasho 23:12, 28 November 2006 (CST) Maw locations, part 2 --Cobalt2020 18:11, 4 December 2006 (CST) This is a screenshot of a spot where Maw spawned. He also dropped Gorrel's Staff when he died which surprized the heck out of me. : You have a screen? Kurd 10:38, 15 December 2006 (CST) :: I'd like to see to i'm busy with Maw at the moment and ive killed the road like 6 times now (the places where he spawns according to pictures) no luck yet. will post extra info Tomoko 16:54, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::: I believe I know how that happened. If you take a look, I think where Maw is in that picture is near one of the Boss spawns in Grenth's Footprint. You know how creatures and their names get messed up, e.g. in Southern shiverpeaks you sometimes see stone summit labelled as Wolves? Anyways, perhaps you really killed Gorrel, but the UI was bugged and used the Maw template. ^.^ I don't know. -- Nova -- ( ) 22:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) Maw locations, part 3 Here you go: Maw on Talus Chute : Lol your party go owned ~ Kurd 17:22, 23 January 2007 (CST) Maw locations, part 4 This is me finding Maw in yet another location in Grenth's Footprint. After being unable to get through the Stone Summit mobs in Dreadnought's Drift, I dejectedly decided to zone back and forth between Grenth's Footprint and Snake Dance, hoping to find him there. Leaving Grenth's, I had a hunch, and took a detour south before leaving. Despite previous searches, sure enough, before I even got to one of the places that others had found him, he popped up in front of me. The amazement doesn't stop there, as I didn't really have the power to defeat him, even at normal morale. However, I had brought Bitter Chill on my necro hero, and if you have the energy, it can take a boss to a staggeringly low amount of health. Here's me (Sayoko Miharu) claiming my prize of finally having all Non-Nightfall Necromancer elites, with the map to show where I found him. From this, I can say that he probably spawns wherever he wants, or at least in the area between Spearhead Peak and the entrance to the Warcamp, while in Grenth's Footprint. I can't remember if the usual boss had a spawn there, too, though I have found no regular boss and no Maw nearby before. DancingZombies 19:02, 31 January 2007 (CST) Getting there I think, it should be mentioned that the best way to get there is through Snake Dance, not Lornar's Pass. Lornar's Pass is shorter and the enemy's not so tough, but your party is crippled by size. Not to mention that if you're trying to heroway it, you have 2 lvl 10 henchies here. You may get to Dreadnought Drift easily but upon entering you will face 3 strong groups of Stone Summit at once. This will likely lead to party wype and you will have no chance to recover since respawn point is just a few meters away. Bottom line: I STRONGLY advise to go through Snake Dance ;) DON'T LEAVE FROM BEACON'S! >.< : done. hope that's ok. ~ Nilles (msg) 17:31, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::I've changed it quite a bit. I hope '''thats ok... [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:06, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Possible new location Ran into Maw here when I was fighting my way to war camp today. Not sure if anyone else has ever found him here. I've spotted him in a few different areas in Snake Dance, which leads me to wonder if he is in most of these explorable areas most of the time, but patrols constantly underground. Kelvin Greyheart 14:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT) : Inserted into the article. ~ Nilles (msg) 05:55, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Ran into Maw in Spearhead Peak, was going to cap Keystone Signet, luckily I was Me/N and capped FoC, saves me taking a trip up to Dreadnought's later and beats a crummy Keystone Signet :P He was about where that V shaped road is, near that big lump of Seige Golems -- Ruby Red 18:13, 1 July 2007 (CDT) : You should have taken a screenshot, Ruby. ~ Nilles (msg) 01:58, 2 July 2007 (CDT) I love this guy After capping FoC with my necro I developed a infatuation with Maw and wurms in general (mainly the ones that look like the sand/frost wurms though). This guy is my favourite monster in the game. Too bad he's still kinda easy to kill :( --Blue.rellik 04:45, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah wurms r the coolest creatures in the game! 213.84.237.123 05:19, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Amusing Tip There's a Dwayna shrine right next to Maw's spawn location. If the gameworld has favor (Remember, we're using the "new" rules active Aug12,2007) you can just skip on over and pay 50ish gc for a Holy Blessing. That's +3 health regen. His only real offensive skill, Suffering, is -2 health degen. This makes killing him almost silly. (I used this ploy to get my Legendary Skill Hunter title today. And yes, I get to gloat, because this is the talk page. Mwahaha.) Gwen Shadowsound 19:00, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah but theres the actual damage too. --The Gates Assassin 22:26, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :: And you're not the only Legendary Skill Hunter on this wiki either. ;) ~ Nilles (msg) 14:29, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Crit = knock down? Ok, i've been scouring the wiki for verification of SOME kind that wurms knock down players with critical hits based on the last note in the notes section, and I've come up with nothing... I've looked extensively over the Wurm page and the Critical Hit page, but I've come up empty... can someone explain? --Timeoffire45 00:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I've personally tested this, but never bothered spreading it... When a monster has "random knockdowns" it is actually caused by a Crit Hit. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:49, 3 May 2008 (UTC) made me jump was running from Citadel to Copper Hammer and he popped up. Was not expecting that and almost died. Luckily i got VoS up lulz. Spilt my drink tho :( 09:40, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Easy kill I was working on my skill hunter title and when I had to cap feast of corruption(I'm always starting at bottom of elite skills list) someone told me Maw was very hard to kill. One of the harderst caps in the game. I(derv+triple necro) and he(ranger+2 monks and ele) wanted to cap his skill so we were off. when we got there it was just too easy! the ele(E/Me) interrupted both suffering and feast! another thing: his armor is very low...took 3 seconds to kill... 14:43, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :gotta realize the giant worm got that rep back when heroes were not around. was pretty much the most annoying cap back then (sig dont work) Longcat ::It's still one of the most annoying caps, although that mainly comes from having to go through entire snake dance to get to it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 10:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC)